Storm Warning
Storm Warning is the twenty-second chapter of Season One. Read Dane couldn’t help but notice Ezra’s breathing getting faster. “It must be another dream.” Muhammad guessed. “He has to learn to control this ability before it’s too late…” “Control it? What’s that supposed to mean?” Dane asked. Muhammad did not get the chance to answer. The black sedan was suddenly surrounded by other cars. The sedan increased speed to get away from them but it was too late. The other cars had surrounded Dane’s party. “We have no choice…get your guns ready, kids!” Miss Tanen ordered. Muhammad and Sarah immediately did so. However they had no chance to strike. A green gas emitted from the other cars went into the sedan through the windows. “Sleeping gas…we were…careless…” Miss Tanen said, before losing consciousness, as did the rest of the group. The last thing she did was stop the car. They were at the mercy of their enemies. She was the first one to regain consciousness. She had had lessons in the past in order to avoid similar situations, but she realized it too late. She looked around. It was a spacious room. Too spacious. And clean. However, it was empty. The only ones that were there was herself and another person in the other end of the room. It was Miss Young. She walked up to where she was and woke the woman up. “Wake up, Miss Young, we have no time to be sleeping…we have an important job to do.” Miss Young shook her head. “Just gimme a break…wait a minute, where’s my puppy? WHERE IS DANE? DAAANE! Where are you, my baby?” Silence. “Hmph, typical tactic…divide the enemy forces…we’ve been separated. This must be the enemy heart quarters. I’m sure the rest of them will be fine. And your son is neither a puppy nor a baby…He too has a great role to fulfill in the future.” said Miss Tanen. Now let’s get going. Miss White nodded in approval. “I just hope they’re all okay…” she said. Elsewhere… “Dane? Dane! Answer me, are you ok?” A soft voice spoke in Dane’s head. Dane slowly opened his eyes. It was Sarah. Quite the beautiful sight for someone in order to wake up. “Yes…I’m fine. Where are we?” He asked. Sarah shrugged. “Judging from the looks of the place, it must be the enemy’s hideout…” She looked around. And then she saw it. A crest featuring two hideous snakes sharing the same body was hanging from the roof of the room. If she remembered correctly, it was called a hydra in mythology. There was a door under it. That’s where the enemy must have wanted them to go. And she intended to play their game. “Let’s go, Dane…” just as she was about to open the door, Dane grabbed her hand. “Wait.” He demanded. “I’m not going anywhere if I do not learn your reasons first. What do you want to do with my friend?” Sarah paused for a minute. “Your friend…he is special. His family has a gift passed down from father to son. The details I do not know. However, all I know is that much more is at stake other than his life. And… I want to personally avenge the man responsible for my school mates’ and father’s death. Now, if that is all, let us go.” Dane did not answer. He did not know what to say in those situations. Sarah headed to the door. She tried to open it. It was locked. “Let me take care of it, Ezra has trained me to open locked doors, I’ll be done in a minute.” Dane suggested. Before he had finished his sentence, Sarah had already kicked the door and brought it down. “Or…you can just do that.” Dane finished his sentence. The two ran out of the room. The place was a labyrinth. There were long corridors, some led to dead end and some led to other doors. The whole setting was white. White doors, white corridors, all with the hydra symbol above them. “It’s no use opening each and every one of them. We do not want to meet anyone while unarmed…” As she said that, a loud repetitive beep sound was heard. “Shit! We’re found already! Run, Dane!” The two started running, but it was futile. They were surrounded by guards. They all pointed at them with guns. Dane smiled. “Don’t worry, Sarah, I doubt they will shoot.” Then a loud bang was heard. After the first, a second one came. Then a third. Of course Ezra could not hear those sounds, since he was ten floors higher. Little did he know about his friends’ fate. He was blindfolded and tied up on a chair, in a huge room. He had recently awakened. Surprisingly, he did not feel pain anywhere on his body. However, it’s the first time in his life that he felt…fear. It was nothing like he had ever felt before. Things became worse when someone else entered the room. He took steps towards him. Then he blindfolded him. It was the person he trusted more, Ben Walden. He looked happy to see Ezra. “Hey buddy! Thank god, you’re safe! I’ll untie you in a jiffy, just wait!” Ezra was now calm. He would not give Ben the pleasure of seeing him scared. “What are you up to this time?” Ezra questioned. Ben looked like he did not understand. “What are you talking about, Ezra? It’s me, your friend!” Ezra laughed. “Stop messing around. I know everything about you. You cannot fool me anymore!” Ben glanced at Ezra. He was determined. “What are you talking about, Ezra? Let me guess…it was a dream, right? Have you not learnt how treacherous your dreams are? You saw Dane die, you saw his mom die, hell, you even saw Pete and yourself get killed! Did any of that happen? No. You cannot trust your silly dreams…Not before you train that ability of yours. You can only trust me. And what I can tell you is that I am the good guy here!” Ezra was now free. Ben’s words did make sense, although it was interesting how Ben had got all those information about his dreams without him saying anything. “Ok…let’s say I believe you. Who do you work for and what do you want from me?” Ben smiled at seeing that he had once again gained Ezra’s trust. “I work for an anti-criminal organization. The name and the top members of it are not important to you, at least not now. We want to make this world a better place…and we need you, Ezra. You are important. Not only will you help the world with your extraordinary talent, but you will also have everything that a man wishes for…wealth, fame, power. Everything will be yours! Nobody will ever call you creepy or crazy for seeing things!” It all sounded too good. Ezra did not question Ben Alden’s words. He knew he was right. For some reason, he was very important to some people. The question is what they wanted in return, and if they really were the good guys after all. As much as Ezra did not like it, Ben was way more trustworthy than the teacher he grew to hate, a half-crazy woman, two assassins from his school and Dane, who was clueless about the whole situations he found himself in. He had to trust him. “Okay…fine, I believe you Ben. I always did. However, all this sounds too good to be true. What do you want in return?” Ezra asked. Ben hesitated. “Before coming with us, you have to take an important decision. This decision will decide not only your future…but your life as well, Ezra. It is simple, really. You have to let us get rid of those criminals that are kept in this building once and for all.” He then saw Ezra glare at him. He knew the answer. He was not going to abandon Dane, of all people. “Think about it. Dane did not believe in you. Not at first. And I tell you, he is definitely going to abandon you! He thinks you’re crazy. You get that feeling too, don’t you?” Ezra did not answer. He too had noticed at the way Dane looked at him recently. It was disbelief. Many minutes passed in silence. Ben sighed and decided to talk first. “Look, I’ll not force you do anything. It all depends on you. However, the decision is simple. Either you let five people die and save thousands more or you save those and let the world be destroyed! Now is your time to choose.” Ezra took a deep breath. “Tell me what I have to do.” Ben smirked at the sound of that. “Well, that is easy…” “Muhammad, it’s great you’re here and all…we would have been dead without you.” Sarah admitted. Muhammad laughed. “If that’s a compliment, then thanks…I guess. It’s good having a gun in an hour of need.”. “However,” Dane continued, “You have brought many more of those mafioso following us. Do you even know where we’re going?” Muhammad did not hesitate to answer. “I’m sure that they hold Ezra in the higher room of the building…that’s how it is in spy movies!” Dane slapped his forehead. “I guess we have no other choice…Do you have a spare elevator?”He said sarcastically. Sarah smirked. “Well…we can have one of those guys guide us there…” Somehow, Miss Tanen and Miss White had managed to run away from the guards and reach the last floor. It was really an unexpected surprise that Miss White could use Kung Fu and Miss Tanen had her gun with her. “Ezra is here, that I’m sure of. However, I have a bad feeling about this…maybe we should find the others first….” As she was saying that, she saw three figures running towards them from the other end of the corridor. It was Sarah, Muhammad and Dane. Miss White felt relieved beyond words to see her son again. There was another guy he dragged behind him and, from the looks of it he was the enemy, but none of that mattered. “Mum!” Sarah shouted from the other end of the room. “Sarah! Thank god you are all right!” The two women hugged. Dane looked at the two women. ‘No way! They look nothing alike!’ He thought. ‘So, that’s why she always got those compliments…Anyway, I cannot laugh at these things until I have my friend rescued.’ “I….just don’t want to know anymore, let’s just find Ezra and go back home…” Dane said. “Yo. Looks like we’re all here.” Muhammad said. All of us except Ezra. “And….I think this is the last obstacle that prevents us from finding him. That door.” It was another ominous door with the hydra crest. Sarah went to the front. “Leave it to me. We’re getting in…” She then kicked the door open. That was too easy. They were finally inside. It was hard to not notice Ezra sitting in the front of the empty white room. There was a table and chairs all around. Ezra was sitting in one of those. “Hey, everyone! Nice to see you are all right!” Ezra said. “Please do not be shy…come on! Sit along with me! We need to have a conversation.” The party seemed reluctant. “Now.” Ezra’s voice was deeper and more serious now. Everyone sat, not understanding what was going on. They all looked at each other. Now the stage was set. “Well then…. let’s play.” Ezra said smirking. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and put in on the table. A man wearing a ring with a hydra on it was watching, pleased, as he was about to take part in this party as well. Characters *Ezra White *Dane Young *Muhammad Praveen *Ben Walden *Margaret Tanen *Sarah Tanen *Lois Young *Owen Calder Category:By Chris Category:Season One